


New Year's Day

by meowchela



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Countdown, M/M, New Years Eve, New Years kiss, but thats ok, grenade explosion, i write more in between each number than is physically possible sometimes, nobody gets hurt dont worry, time is funky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowchela/pseuds/meowchela
Summary: "We could be kings of the world. On top of the nation, it's a celebration of the moments to come.The city's on fire. We're holding up lighters, raisin' 'em higher, and we've only begun." -New Year's Day, PentatonixA new year's countdown, Sam and Max style.
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	New Year's Day

Sam adjusted the antenna on the TV and the reception clicked in just as the countdown began. Max hopped onto his back and rested his chin on his shoulder, both tuning into the new year's show.  
10.  
The office was decorated haphazardly,silver and gold tinsel leftover from christmas still up since it could be argued to fit for new year's as well. Max had nailed several of those paper glasses shaped like the year from several past years to the walls.  
9.  
Max was also wearing a pair of said glasses, the most hideously designed ones that looked like they were more for 2002 than 2020. Sam has replaced his regular hat with a new year's crown made of cheap metal that scratched the side of your head more the longer you wore it.  
8.  
Both with eyes glued to the TV screen, they marvelled at the ball on TV. Usually they'd go see it in person, but after last year they weren't allowed back in time square. They had forgotten to get disguises until it was the night of, so watching from home would have to do for this year.  
7.  
Last year, they had managed to drop the ball early, and it ruined half the world's schedules for weeks. Certainly an interesting January for all involved. Sam smiled at the memory, then was brought back to earth by the next number being called out.  
6.  
Counting along with everyone onscreen, the freelance police didn't think about their past. They didn't think of the memories they's made this past year, or the struggles they endured, of the countless brushes with death they faced on a near daily basis. No. Entranced by all the lights, they were only thinking of the future, of the many, many years of freelance policing to come, and the many, many years they would spend together as partners.  
5.  
Max suddenly remembered something. Hopping off of Sam's shoulder, he started frantically searching for something-in his desk, in the drawer's of Sam's desk, in the closet ("Hello Leonard! Happy new year!" Then shutting it before he got an answer.) All glancing at the screen every few moments to make sure he didn't miss anything.  
4.  
"What're ya lookin for, little buddy?"   
"A-HA!" From between the couch cushions, Max pulled a pin grenade. He tossed it up once, as if it were a ball, then dashed to the window.   
3.  
He opened it, grinned while checking the streets outside, then turned back to the TV. Sam took that as a cue to do the do the same, focusing again on the ball that was about to drop.  
2.  
Max pulled the pin, threw the grenade out the window, and rushed over to where Sam was, gripping his tie and hoisting himself upwards.  
1.  
A lot happened when it struck midnight. The ball dropped. Endless cheers celebrating the new year poured in from the TV and streets outside alike. The grenade hit a building and exploded, earning more screams of a different variety. Fireworks went off.  
Max, now face-to-face with his partner, pulled him in close for a new year's kiss, hilighted by the explosion and the fireworks outside.  
The scene lasted forever, for a moment. Time is funny while the years change. Espescially when it's a decade, when ten years are suddenly gone and you can't help but marvel at where the time went. Wherever that is doesn't matter, though, because now you have another ten years to look forward to and make your own.  
Once that endless moment ended, Max pulled back and let himself down off of Sam. He plodded over to the window and leaned over the edge to look outside. Sam joined him, holding the new year's crown in his hands. (Max had knocked it off during the kiss, and Sam's itchy head was grateful for that.)  
"Any casualties?"  
"The street was empty when I checked, so no. All our neighbors in seperate buildings are all at new years parties, so they didn't get hurt either."  
"That's gonna be one hell of a surprise when they get back, though."  
"I like to think of it as a gift. A Happy New Year from Sam and Max Personally!...It's also a chance to redecorate. Some of those apartments really need it."  
"You crack me up, little buddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year everybody!  
> Thank you for such a lovely 2019 on the archive. I know i've only been here for half a year, but it has been amazing so far. I never expected my works to get any attention, let alone as much as they have, and it has all been so kind and positive, especially my works in this fandom. Sam and Max has been with me since I was very young, so I am so glad we can all connect and bond over it in this way. This has been one of the best parts of my entire year. Thank you all for that.  
> Have a happy and safe 2020 everyone, and let's hope this upcoming decade is a good one!


End file.
